I Wanna Kiss You
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Jongin terlambat ke sekolah. Sehun meminjami motor tapi dengan imbalan. Pinjam motor berujung pertunangan? HunKai/SeKai with UKE!Kai DLDR!


One Shoot...

Tittle: I Wanna Kiss You Genre: T+ Author: Winter AL Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and other support cast

Disclaimer : fanfict ini hanya fiktif belaka. jika ada kesamaan tempat, tokoh, atau cerita dengan fict lain, percayalah saya tidak plagiat . fict ini murni milik saya. tidak ada unsur pembajakan. tidak dibuat berdasarkan keadaan sesungguhnya dari para pemeran. dan tidak bertujuan untuk menghina atau menyindir pihak yang bersangkutan atau pihak lain. saya hanya pinjam muka.

IT'S HUNKAI WITH UKE!KAI

YAOI!

YANG TIDAK SUKA, PLEASE GO OUT!

AWAS KESANDUNG TYPO (?)

Witer AL...

Suasana pagi ini sebenarnya begitu tenang dengan celotehan burung beterbangan riang. Langit biru yang menjadi atap kota Jinan pun terlihat indah dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih berarak pelan, menikmati perjalanannya menyusuri langit. Angin yang berdesau sepoi menggugurkan kelopak-kelopak sakura juga terasa sejuk. Memberikan haluan menenangkan.

Ahh... hari cerah yang indah di hari Senin. Awal yang bagus untuk memulai minggu yang baru. Awal untuk membentuk pengalaman baru.

Namun, namja tan yang menghuni rumah sederhana dengan halaman depan minimalis dan pohon sakura itu tidak sedamai suasana pagi ini.

Wajahnya panik. Mondar-mandir di dalam kamar bercat putih-biru miliknya. Pipinya terlihat menggembung karna mengunyah sesuatu dan tangannya sibuk memasukkan beberapa benda ke dalam tas punggung hitamnya seperti laptop dan beberapa dokumen penting. Ia terburu-buru.

Ia bangun telat pagi ini. Padahal ia ada jadwal menjadi pengawas para murid tingkat tiga yang ujian. Dan sialnya, ia mendapat jatah jaga di mata pelajaran pertama yang diujikan.

Oke, Kim Jongin memang ceroboh. Faktanya, dia adalah guru tukang tidur. Maksudnya, ia doyan sekali tidur. Bahkan mendapat julukan 'Mr. Sleepy Everytime Everywhere' dari para murid dan beberapa guru. Anehnya, ia tidak dipecat dari sekolah tempat ia bekerja.

Mengapa? Ada suatu alasan. Prestasinya cukup baik menjadi guru bimbingan konseling. Entah apa jurus yang ia gunakan, para murid lebih patuh padanya ketimbang pada guru lain. Bahkan brandalan sekolah pun dapat luluh begitu saja padanya. Oke, Kim Jongin itu memang punya aura memikat! Awas, jangan pandang dia lekat. Atau kau akan terjatuh dalam pesonanya dan matamu sulit beralih dari wajah manisnya! Ini peringatan tegas! Tolong patuhi!

"Oke!" Ia berdecak puas setelah memastikan barangnya tak ada yang ketinggalan, dan memastikan pula dandanannya sudah rapi.

Meski tukang tidur, seharusnya tidak bangun sesiang ini. Jongin biasa bangun lebih pagi kok. Tapi entah mengapa pagi ini berbeda.

Oh! Apakah karna mimpi aneh semalam ya?

Mimpi tentang 'berciuman dengan anak tetangga'.

Oh astaga! Salah apa dia bisa bermimpi seperti itu? Dengan anak tengil bermarga Oh itu pula. Yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya. Yang suka mengganggunya. Tapi mereka memang dekat sih.

"Fokus, Jongin! Fokus!" Jongin menepuk-nepuk pipinya seraya berjalan setengah berlari menuju pintu, "Mengapa malah memikirkan bocah gadungan itu disaat kau terburu-buru begini sih, Jongin! Pabbo!" Gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

Disaat ia membuka gerbang kecilnya, tahu-tahu ada Sehun berdiri di depannya. Menatap Jongin datar dengan kedua tangan di saku celana trainningnya. Ya ampun! Jongin ingin mengacak-acak wajah poker face itu!

"Minggir!" Jongin menggeram seraya bergeser satu langkah. Berniat menerobos melalui sisi lain Sehun.

Sayangnya, Sehun juga ikut bergeser ke arah yang sama. Menghalangi Jongin lagi.

Disaat Jongin bergeser ke arah lain tetap saja Sehun juga bergerak ke arah yang sama. Dan terjadilah adegan geser-menggeser. Hingga Jongin benar-benar jengkel.

"Sehun~ aku terburu-buru huwaaa~" Jongin merengek dengan tangan ditangkup di depan dada. Memasang wajah memelas andalannya. Itu bukan wajah memelas rekayasa lho. Asli! Jongin ingin menangis rasanya. Sehun mengacau disaat yang tidak tepat, "Sehun~" matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sehun jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Jongin seperti anak anjing yang dianiaya.

Sehun bergeser. Memberikan jalan untuk Jongin. Dan Jongin pun langsung berlalu dengan tergesa.

Belum sampai melangkah 5 langkah, kerah belakang jas Jongin ditarik mundur. Hingga sang empunya berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Huwa Sehun~ aku sedang tidak bercanda! Aku benar-benar terburu-buru! Hiks..."

Ew... Jongin menangis.

Plek!

"Eh?" Jongin melongo ketika sebelah tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun. Dan diberikan sebuah kunci berwarna hitam. Jongin tidak mengerti. Itu kunci motor Sehun. Maka ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Pakai motorku," jawab Sehun datar, singkat, dan jelas. Dengan menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah motor sport merah yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Jongin.

"Kau serius? Kau tidak pergi kemana-mana hari ini? Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku libur. Jatah ujianku besok,"

"Uah! Thanks, albino!"

"Tidak gratis. Nanti aku minta imbalan."

"Ya... ya... terserah."

Dan Sehun pun menyeringai ketika Jongin beranjak pergi mengambil motor Sehun.

*** Winter AL ***

Malam harinya...

'Mana motorku? Cepat kembalikan. Ke rumahku sekarang. Masuk saja, pintu tidak ku kunci.'

Jongin yakin jika saja sms Sehun disuarakan, maka akan terdengar datar seperti tidak berniat. Namun terkesan mengintimidasi. Dan jangan lupakan wajah flatnya.

"Menyebalkan!" Umpat Jongin.

Ia telah sampai di depan pintu rumah Sehun. Kemudian membukanya tanpa sungkan. Karna sudah mendapat ijin melalui sms tadi, lagi pula ia sudah biasa keluar masuk rumah Sehun. Ia juga dekat dengan orang tua Sehun. Jadi sudah biasa.

"Ini," setelah sampai di kamar Sehun, Jongin menyodorkan kunci motor Sehun yang tengah serius belajar. Oh iya, Sehun 'kan ujian besok.

Sehun meletakkan pulpennya, menutup bukunya, kemudian menatap Jongin datar. Lantas mengambil kunci motornya ditangan Jongin dengan malas.

"Sudah selesai belajarnya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Hm," Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Terima kasih pinjaman motornya. Walau di sekolah aku dikira pacarmu karna aku memakai motormu," Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "kita 'kan guru dan murid yang kebetulan tetanggaan."

"Peminjamannya tidak gratis," bukannya menanggapi kalimat Jongin, Sehun malah membicarakan hal lain.

"Iya-iya aku tahu. Aku sudah membelikan bensin. Full tank,"

"Bukan bensin yang aku inginkan," Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Guru konseling di sekolahannya ini agak bodoh -menurut Sehun-.

"Eh? Lantas apa?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Lantas menatap Jongin serius.

"Kau harus memenuhinya. Jika tidak, aku akan memaksamu memberikannya," ujarnya terkesan menekan, yang kini berdiri dihadapan Jongin seperti menantang.

"Huh? Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran.

"I... wanna... kiss... you, teacher,"

"W-what?!"

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan murid sekaligus tetangganya ini. Terlebih, pemuda tingkat tiga SHS ini adalah prince of school. Oh! Oh! Orang tua nya adalah donatur terbesar di sekolah.

Eh! Tunggu... ada kemungkinan Jongin bisa bekerja di Earthlings karna orang tua Sehun? Oh atau, Sehun diam-diam meminta pada orang tuanya? Mereka 'kan juga dekat dengan Jongin.

Kalau ingin tahu, Sehun itu menyukai Jongin sejak lama lho! Sejak Sehun JHS. Hanya saja ia bungkam. Karna merasa masih terlalu terlihat muda untuk bersanding dengan lelaki manis ini.

Maka dari itu Sehun bertekad untuk tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang pantas untuk Jongin. Ia membentuk tubuh agar terlihat berisi dengan rutin mengunjungi gym agar tidak seperti ikan dori. Dulu ketika masih SMP ia sangat kurus dan Jongin sering mengejeknya 'ikan dori'. Ia juga merawat penampilannya. Sekarang ia terlihat keren, tampan, dan mempesona. Tidak seperti Sehun bocah ingusan lagi. Dia dijuluki prince of school dan memiliki banyak fans.

Kurang apa?

Hoo... kurang cintanya si guru kesayangan sekaligus tetangga. Kim Jongin.

"Aku ingin bibir," ujar Sehun terdengar mengintimidasi. Membuat mata Jongin semakin membulat hingga rasanya bola mata itu ingin melompat keluar.

"Aha...ha...ha... kau pasti bercanda," oke, tawa Jongin barusan itu patah-patah. Ia gugup, sangat. Dan... konyol.

"Aku tidak bercanda,"

Glup!

Jongin menelan ludah susahnya. Rasanya suaranya tersangkut di tenggorakan dan tubuhnya sulit digerakkan padahal pikirannya menyuruh untuk melarikan diri ketika mendengar suara berat Sehun. Yang berhasil membuat tubuhnya menegang.

Huwa... Sehun sudah mulai mencengkeram bahu Jongin. Membungkuk sedikit untuk mensejajarkan wajah. Jongin baru sadar kalau Sehun sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Dulu 'kan pendek.

Ya ampun... ya ampun... Jongin panik. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Please!

Tolong! Sehun terlalu tampan dimata Jongin sekarang!

Maka dari itu Jongin memejamkan mata erat-erat. Padahal ia tidak sedang dipojokkan seperti dalam adegan pemerkosaan. Dan tolong, dia itu bukan wanita yang akan dianiaya.

Kepanikan Jongin bukan seperti orang yang dilanda kebakaran rumah, tepatnya hatinya bergejolak aneh, pikirannya berkecamuk, apa Sehun benar-benar akan menciumnya. Pipinya sudah memanas.

Ia jadi teringat mimpi semalam. Oh astaga! Keadaan sekarang ini hampir mirip dengan mimpi Jongin semalam. Dimana Sehun mencium bibirnya dengan mesra dan penuh perasaan.

Remember! Just a dream!

Yang sepertinya akan menjadi realita sekarang.

Mari ucapkan selamat tinggal pada keperawanan bibir Jongin yang akan direnggut sebentar lagi oleh pangeran tampan.

Tik... tok... tik... tok...

Hening. Hanya suara jam dinding yang berdetik dalam keheningan dua pemuda beda usia itu.

Mata Jongin yang terpejam erat itu mulai mengendur dan berganti dengan dahi yang mengernyit karena tidak merasakan apapun yang menempel pada bibirnya.

Maka, mata Jongin terbuka satu. Mengintip apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Sehun tidak lekas menciumnya?

Cup!

Eh?

Kedua mata Jongin terbuka sempurna. Terkejut ketika Sehun mengecup keningnya beberapa lama. Dengan begitu lembut.

Kok bukan di bibir? Pikir Jongin.

"S-sehun," Jongin gugup ketika Sehun telah mundur.

"Hm," Sehun hanya menggumam.

"K-ku kira sungguhan di bibir,"

"Jadi kau mengharapkannya? Mau diulang?" Tanya Sehun datar.

"A-apa?!"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia malah mendorong tubuh Jongin, menghempasnya diatas kasur king size-nya yang empuk. Kemudian ia mengunci pergerakan Jongin dengan kedua lengannya. Ia berada diatas Jongin sekarang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jongin kembali panik.

"Melakukan yang lebih padamu dari sekedar berciuman. Kau tahu? Melakukan sex dapat mengurangi potensi serangan jantung dan lebih banyak membakar kalori daripada berolah raga," ujar Sehun dengan nada serak. Pandangannya sudah menggelap seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa ia siap menerkam Jongin kapan saja. Sehun seperti singa kelaparan sekarang.

"A-anak sekolah belum pantas membicarakan hal seperti itu," Jongin menegur takut-takut mengingat posisinya dengan Sehun terbilang cukup intim. Dan dia adalah seorang guru bimbingan konseling pula, "l-lagipula, kau b-besok ujian." Lanjutnya lebih gugup.

"Kalau begitu, setelah ujian aku boleh melakukannya denganmu?" Tanya Sehun terlalu santai.

"A-apa?! Tidak! Bukan seperti itu!" Sungguh rasanya Jongin ingin meninju wajah porselen ini.

"Hm," Sehun menggumam. Tidak peduli apa yang Jongin katakan.

Ia malah menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Jongin. Menindihnya seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jongin. Tidak lagi mengungkung Jongin dengan lengannya. Tetapi beralih memeluk tubuh Jongin agak erat. Alih-alih agar Jongin tidak dapat melepaskan diri.

"S-sehun?"

Jongin kaget tentu saja atas tindakan Sehun yang secara tiba-tiba. Ia sempat terpana. Namun beberapa saat ia tersadar dari lamunan ketika mendengar suara dengkuran halus dan nafas teratur yang dapat ia pastikan berasal dari Sehun yang menyembunyikan wajah di perpotongan lehernya.

Meski ragu, namun sebelah tangan Jongin terangkat untuk membelai kepala Sehun yang tertidur dengan lembut. Lalu tersenyum kecil.

Hm... sebenarnya, menurut Jongin, Sehun itu anak yang cukup manis. Namun seringnya, tingkah manisnya tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang. Yang kerap kali terlihat hanya wajah dingin dan suka mengacau.

Sehun itu dapat bertingkah manis walau dilakukan dengan datar. Seperti pagi tadi ketika meminjami Jongin motor. Dan sekarang ini. Dan semua tingkah manis yang pernah Sehun lakukan pada Jongin, dilakukan dengan tanpa ekspresi. Jadi terkesan tidak sepenuh hati.

Jongin sudah cukup mengenal Sehun. Maka dari itu dia sudah terbiasa dengan wajah temboknya.

Dan sebenarnya, ia menyukai Sehun.

"Nice dream, albino."

.

...

Sehun terbangun. Tidak, sebenarnya ia tidak tidur sedari tadi. Hanya berpura-pura tidur.

Dipandanginya wajah lelaki yang berada dalam rengkuhannya dengan lekat. Pandangan penuh makna. Meresapi tiap kedamaian dari sosok tan yang telah lama ia sukai ini.

Jongin begitu polos jika tertidur begini. Sebelah tangan yang tadi membelai kepala Sehun, kini terkulai dipunggung Sehun. Memberi kesan balas memeluk.

Sehun mendekat. Menempelkan bibir tipisnya diatas bibir Jongin dengan pelan dan begitu lembut. Melumatnya tenang tidak bernafsu. Tidak ingin membangunkan si Mr. Sleepy.

Eh tapi, Jongin 'kan tukang tidur. Walau Sehun melemparnya dari jendela juga tak akan terbangun.

Ternyata salah, mata yang terpejam itu terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sleepy eyes yang menjadi favorite Sehun.

Jongin tidak terkejut ataupun berontak ketika bibir Sehun masih melumat bibirnya. Ia justru mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun dan memikmati ciuman Sehun dengan perasaan berbunga.

"Eumh... a fallen angel," batin Jongin ketika sayup-sayup matanya menangkap mata Sehun yang saling berpandangan dengannya. Tampan. Seperti malaikat.

Oke! Sepertinya bukan tanpa alasan mengapa Jongin tidak memberontak. Tetapi, karna saat ini Jongin masih setengah sadar! Dan menganggap bahwa ia tengah melihat seorang malaikat tampan.

Tidak lama Jongin berada diambang kesadarannya. Karna setelahnya, ia kembali memejamkan mata. Tertidur kembali.

Sementara Sehun melepas tautannya dengan pelan dan memandang wajah damai Jongin dengan sebuah seringai mematikan. Setelah itu, ia menyerang leher Jongin. Mengecupnya, tidak ada jilatan, melainkan langsung menghisap kuat menciptakan sebuah tanda kemerahan yang kentara.

"Nghh..." yang membuat Jongin melenguh lirih dalam tidurnya.

"Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi besok, baby." Gumam Sehun penuh makna. Lantas kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Jongin, dan memeluknya lebih erat. Kemudian menyusul Jongin menuju mimpi.

*** Winter AL ***

Di sekolah...

Jongin baru saja keluar dari ruang ujian. Diikuti para murid. Ujian baru saja berakhir. Yang artinya tugas jaga Jongin juga sudah berakhir.

Jongin hanya heran mengapa sedari tadi para murid dan guru menandanginya dengan aneh. Ada juga yang berbisik-bisik menyebut namanya.

Karna merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu oleh hampir seisi sekolah, Jongin lantas menghampiri beberapa siswi yang duduk menggerombol di koridor.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Memangnya ada yang aneh?" Tanya Jongin terdengar tidak suka.

Para murid perempuan itu mengangguk serempak, salah satu dari mereka menunjuk leher Jongin.

"Ada apa dengan leherku?" Jongin memegang lehernya sendiri.

"Ssaem seharusnya memakai syal setelah melakukan hubungan suami-istri," Ujar seorang siswi.

"Ssaem sudah punya pacar ya?" Siswi lain terdengar patah hati.

"Atau sudah menikah?"

"Hah?!" Jongin membulat, "apa maksud kalian?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

Seorang siswi menyodorkan sebuah bedak yang memiliki cermin, "Lebih baik ssaem lihat sendiri." Menyuruh Jongin menilik sendiri apa yang terjadi dengan lehernya.

"Mwo!" Pekiknya ketika mendapati sebuah tanda keunguan dileher jenjangnya.

Dari mana datangnya tanda laknat ini, hah?! Tadi pagi ia tidak sempat bercermin!

Oh sialan! Jongin tidak bodoh untuk mengenali tanda bekas kuluman manusia ini!

Tapi siapa yang memberikan kissmark dileher indahnya ini?!

"Terkutuklah kau, Oh Sehun!" Jongin memekik geram. Kemudian berlari pergi.

"Hah?! Sehun? Murid tiga A itu?"

"Prince of School?"

"Ssaem pacaran dengan Sehun?!"

"Bedakku~ ssaem~ kembalikan~"

.

...

"Heh, bocah gadungan!" Geram Jongin sembari menarik kerah belakang Sehun yang baru saja akan melesat dengan motornya dari tempat parkir sekolah. Membuat Sehun sedikit berjengit kaget.

Sehun melepas helmnya, kemudian menoleh pada Jongin yang sepertinya sedang kesal.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada leherku, hah, bocah!"

Sehun kembali berjengit. Jongin kalau berteriak seperti wanita. Melengking memekakan telinga.

"Seorang guru tidak seharusnya berteriak di sekolah," ujar Sehun santai.

"Bocah ini! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam?!" Jongin menunjuk lehernya sendiri, "Apa-apaan ini!"

"Oh itu, aku yang membuatnya,"

"Lancang sekali kau! Aku bukan milikmu!"

Sehun tidak peduli, ia malah menyalakan mesin motornya, kemudian-

Brrmm!

Melesat cepat meninggalkan Jongin di parkiran sekolah.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Jangan melarikan diri! Kembali kau! Oh Sehun!" Jongin berteriak, "Awas kau!"

*** Winter AL ***

Jongin tidak berlari menuju rumahnya, melainkan menuju rumah Sehun. Ia sudah menduga Sehun pasti sudah sampai di rumah duluan. Iyalah, Sehun 'kan naik motor, sedangkan dirinya naik bus.

Jongin lantas masuk rumah Sehun dengan tanpa ijin. Amarahnya masih diubun-ubun dan belum terlampiaskan. Tentu saja sasaran yang seharusnya memanglah bocah tengik itu, Oh Sehun. Rasanya Jongin ingin menggantungnya di pohon sakura di halaman rumahnya!

Lihat saja bagaimana singa mengamuk!

Mati kau Oh Se-

"Eh?!" Jongin tiba-tiba memekik tertahan.

-hun

Oh God! Orang tua Sehun beserta kakak perempuannya sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Dan kini menatap penuh tanya pada Jongin yang mematung konyol seketika. Sementara Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Paman? Bibi? Noona?" Tuh 'kan Jongin jadi lupa dengan uring-uringannya.

"Aigoo, Jongin-ah, kebetulan kau datang!" Noona Sehun beranjak, menghampiri Jongin dan menariknya dengan riang. Mendudukkan Jongin di samping si albino poker face.

"Kami sedang membicarakanmu lho," ujar Nyonya Oh mengerling.

"Ah?" Sungguh Jongin tidak mengerti. Membicarakan dirinya? Membicarakan tentang apa?

"Ya ampun, mereka memang cocok sekali ya, istriku?" Kali ini Tuan Oh yang angkat bicara. Yang membuat Jongin semakin tidak mengerti.

"Heh Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik ipar?!" Pekik Sejin -noona Sehun- seraya memukul kepala Sehun. Yang membuat sang adik berjengit dengan dengusan kesal.

"Apa sih!" Kesalnya pada sang kakak.

"Adik ipar?" Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Lihat tanda ungu di leher Jongin itu! Hah, kau ini benar-benar! Kalian belum resmi tunangan saja sudah melakukan hal itu!"

"Nanti juga resmi," jawab Sehun tenang.

"E-eh! Maksud kalian apa?" Tanya Jongin kebingungan.

"Kalian 'kan akan bertunangan, sayang," jawab Nyonya Oh kalem.

"Hah?!" Pekik Jongin terlalu kaget hingga matanya melotot.

Ya ampun, mimpi apa semalam. Pacaran saja belum, ini sudah mau bertunangan.

"T-tapi... tapi, kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Kalian salah paham,"

"Kami sudah tahu," jawab Tuan Oh, "Langsung bertunangan saja. Kami sudah setuju kok dan sudah menentukan tanggal pertunangan. Lusa lalu kami sudah bertemu dengan orang tuamu di Seoul, dan mereka juga setuju."

"APA?!" Jongin sudah terlalu terkejut, "Ya Tuhan, aku pusing!"

Keluarga ini benar-benar gila! Pikir Jongin.

"Ayo!" Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun menarik tangan Jongin pergi. Tentu saja Jongin kaget! Sudah berapa kali ia kaget hari ini. Oh astaga, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan jantung Jongin nanti.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Mengambil cincil tunangan kita,"

"Mwo?!" Jongin terkejut. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya sebenarnya sejak kapan mereka -keluarga Oh- merencanakan ini tanpa sepengetahuannya?!

"Ibu yang mendesainnya sendiri lho, Jongin. Kuharap kau suka."

God! Apakah keluarga ini memang selalu seenaknya sendiri? Padahal 'kan Jongin belum memberikan persetujuan. Belum tentu pemuda tan manis ini mau. Apalagi dengan bocah setan tetangga ini.

E-eh, iya sih Jongin memang suka pada Sehun. Tapi 'kan tetap saja ini terlalu cepat. Pacaran saja belum, sudah diminta bertunangan.

Dan lagi, diantara mereka tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan cinta.

'Aku pusing!' Pekik Jongin dalam hati sembil tangannya ditarik Sehun.

*** Winter AL ***

"Apa-apaan ini, Hun?! Aku tidak mengerti," Jongin mengerang frustasi, "kita tidak sedang menjalin hubungan sebelumnya. Tahu-tahu diminta bertunangan dan sudah dipersiapkan semuanya."

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tepi sungai Han. Berdiri sambil memandang jembatan yang gemerlap oleh lampu. Gelap malam dan semilir angin telah menyapa keduanya sedari tadi. Seolah ingin mengajak mereka bermain. Sayang, dua pemuda itu enggan. Mereka rupanya sibuk bertukar penjelasan. Lebih tepatnya, pemuda tan yang lebih tua tengah meminta penjelasan akan ketidakmengertiannya.

Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Dimulai dari tanda ungu di leher yang membuat warga sekolah heboh dan memandangnya dengan berbagai tatapan. Aneh, patah hati, kecewa, dan berbagai spekulasi lain.

Atas dasar apa Sehun menandai dirinya? Jongin sendiri tak tahu.

Dan yang paling tidak mengerti adalah keputusan pertunangan dirinya dengan Sehun.

Ini tidak adil. Bahkan ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa sebelumnya. Ia tidak diberi tahu apapun tentang rencana pertunangan ini. Bahkan orang tuanya juga sudah mengetahui ini. Apa-apaan ini! Ia menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang tidak diajak berbicara.

Mengapa gampang sekali mereka mengatur hal semacam ini? Bahkan ia dan Sehun tidak menjalin hubungan apapun. Sepasang kekasihpun juga bukan.

Aneh... dan Jongin tidak mengerti. Bahkan ia tak berkesempatan mendengar penjelasan tadi. Tiba-tiba ditarik bocah datar ini. Membeli cincin pertunangan pula. Dan sialnya, cincinnya indah dan pas di jarinya.

Apa hanya ia yang waras disini?

Terlebih... Jongin tidak mengerti... pada hatinya sendiri.

Entah mengapa, ia bahkan tidak memberontak. Tidak menentang rencana pertunangan ini. Tidak memprotes dalam bentuk apapun. Ia sendiripun tak tahu apa sebabnya ia seperti ini.

"Apa tidak bisa kedekatan kita selama ini kita anggap sebagai masa pendekatan dan pacaran?"

Jongin menoleh cepat ke arah Sehun yang masih setia memandang lurus kedepan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Selama ini, kau bukanlah orang biasa dimataku," ujar Sehun tenang, "menurutmu, mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini? Aku menyukaimu sejak aku berada di junior high school,"

"A-apa?!" Jongin terkejut. Terkejut untuk yang kesekian kali dihari ini. Sehun menyukainya sudah selama itu?

"Menurutmu, untuk siapa aku berubah? Dari Oh Sehun yang sering kau ejek sebagai ikan dori, sekarang menjadi seperti ini. Aku melakukan semuanya agar aku pantas berdiri di sampingmu, Kim Jongin,"

"E-eh?!" Jongin menganga. Tidak percaya. Sehun menjadi sekeren sekarang ini untuk dirinya?! Sulit dipercaya!

"Maaf jika ini terlalu mendadak. Aku ingin segera mengikatmu karna aku tidak ingin kau diambil orang lain. Maksudku, aku tidak suka dengan guru Park Chanyeol yang selalu berusaha mengambil hatimu. Atapun orang lain yang menyukaimu,"

Entah mengapa, tapi lidah Jongin terasa kelu hanya untuk berbicara. Terlalu terkejut dan tidak percaya. Bahkan Sehun mengetahui hal itu? Jongin bahkan tidak tahu kalau guru matematika itu menyukai dirinya.

"T-tapi a-apa kau y-yakin? M-maksudku, k-kau bisa saja berubah pikiran," begitu sulit Jongin berkata.

Sehun diam. Tidak menjawab apa yang Jongin katakan.

Bagaimanapun juga, perkataan Jongin ada benarnya. Sehun masih remaja. Dapat dibilang masih labil dan pikirannya dapat berubah kapanpun.

Tidak... itu salah. Sehun telah memikirkan ini berulangkali. Ia telah menanyai hatinya berkali-kali apakah Jongin memang orang yang tepat atau tidak.

Ia bahkan pernah mencoba untuk mencari jawabannya. Dulu ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Krystal yang notabene siswi cantik dan ceria yang terkenal di sekolah. Ia bahkan baik hati. Bisa dibilang, sikapnya lebih manis daripada Jongin. Selama itu, ia menjauhi Jongin. Tapi, tetap saja hatinya hanya tertuju pada Jongin. Kemudian hubungannya dengan Krystal berakhir.

Lalu, ia juga pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang sunbae pria yang pandai bernyanyi dan memasak. Namanya Kyungsoo. Ia ramah dan baik hati. Berbeda dengan Jongin. Jongin tidak memiliki suara yang indah seperti Kyungsoo. Jongin juga tidak begitu pandai memasak. Jongin itu ketus padanya meski seorang guru konseling.

Lagi, hatinya tetap tertuju kepada Jongin. Enggan berpaling. Nama Jongin selalu terukir jelas dalam benak dan hatinya.

Dari sana ia yakin, bahwa Jongin adalah satu-satunya yang tertera dalam hati dan pikirannya. Tidak tahu mengapa. Jongin tidak memiliki kelebihan berarti. Tetapi Sehun tidak bisa beralih. Pandangannya sudah terkunci pada Jongin seorang.

Lama mereka dilanda keheningan, akhirnya Sehun bergerak, menghadap kepada Jongin dan menatapnya dengan binar teduh.

Sungguh Jongin tidak pernah mendapati Sehun berekspresi sejuk begini. Begitu tenang. Menenangkan. Jongin nyaman menatap mata elang lembut itu.

"Cinta datang karna sering bertemu," ujar Sehun dengan tenang. Sedangkan Jongin bungkam, "aku menyukaimu karna hanya kau yang selalu ada dalam jarak pandangku," ia mulai melangkah mendekat kearah Jongin, "aku jatuh cinta padamu karna hanya kau yang selalu bersamaku," Sehun berlutut dihadapan Jongin.

Sementara Jongin diam seribu bahasa ketika Sehun merogoh saku mantelnya bagian dalam. Mengeluarkan kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah. Lalu Sehun menatapnya.

"Aku telah memastikan perasaanku dengan berbagai cara. Dan aku telah mendapat jawabannya," Sehun kembali mendongak, menatap Jongin, "bahwa aku hanya ingin kau. Bukan orang lain," sambungnya.

Iya. Hanya Jongin yang membuatnya nyaman. Meski mereka sering mengejek dan saling beradu argumen, disuatu waktu mereka akan mengadi dekat dan berbagi cerita. Terkadang Sehun meminta bimbingan atau nasehat pada Jongin. Meski ujung-ujungnya tetap saling mengejek. Tapi itulah kenyamanannya. Jadi Jongin dapat berperan menjadi dua figure. Musuh dan sahabat diwaktu yang tepat. Dapat diajak konsultasi karna memang itu profesi Jongin sebagai guru konseling.

Maka dari itu, ia hanya ingin Jongin. Bukan orang lain.

Jongin masih diam bahkan ketika deretan air mancur menyembur dari sisi-sisi jembatan. Menciptakan titik air yang halus menerpa mereka.

"Kim Jongin, jadilah milikku, dan aku akan menjadi milikmu," dan Sehun menyodorkan kotak beludru itu pada Jongin dalam keadaan terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang cincin perak yang Jongin lihat tadi sore. Itu cincin pertunangan mereka, "bertunanganlah denganku,"

Hening...

"S-sehun,"

Jongin tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jujur, ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan melakukan ini. Dan ia sama sekali belum menyiapkan jawaban.

"A-aku... tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Ujarnya.

"Aku hanya perlu jawaban ya atau tidak,"

Hening... Jongin hanya sedang meyakinkan hatinya.

"A-aku mau," jawab Jongin gugup.

Entahlah... meski faktanya ia lebih tua 2 tahun dari Sehun, tapi hatinya menuntunnya untuk menerima Sehun. Kenyataannya, ia juga menyukainya.

Sehun tersenyum amat menawan. Kemudian ia berdiri, meraih tangan Jongin. Lalu memakaikan cincin pertunangan bertuliskan inisial nama dirinya pada jari manis kanan Jongin. Ada ukiran setengah hati ditengahnya. Berbeda dengan cincin lain, jika cincin lain ukiran namanya berada disisi dalam maka ukiran pada cincin pertunangan mereka berada di luar.

Sehun juga memakai cincin yang sama dengan milik Jongin. Jika milik Jongin berinisial SH yang berarti Sehun, maka Sehun memakai yang berinisial JI yang berarti Jongin.

Kedua cincin itu jika disatukan maka akan akan membentuk hati yang sempurna. Maka akan menjadi, SH 'love' JI.

"Resminya akan kita lakukan saat acara pertunangan nanti,"

"Hm.. aku mengerti," Jongin tersenyum.

"I wanna kiss you," ujar Sehun.

Semburat merah sempat tersemat samar di pipi Jongin sebelum mengangguk malu-malu.

Dengan itu Sehun meraih pinggang Jongin untuk mendekat. Lantas mendekatkan wajahnya. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Ketika merasakan sebuah benda kenyal hangat mendarat lembut di bibirnya. Yang kemudian bergerak pelan melumat. Tidak ada nafsu. Dan Jongin menikmatinya dengan balas melumat seirama. Sementara tangannya telah bertengger manis pada tengkuk Sehun.

Ciuman yang begitu manis. Ciuman pertama Jongin. Atau mungkin ciuman kedua? Karna Sehun pernah menciumnya juga ketika dirinya tengah tidak sadar -tidur-.

Ah... sama saja. Toh semua yang melakukannya adalah Sehun. Tunangannya...

"Kita akan menikah ketika aku telah menjadi lebih dari keadaanku sekarang. Bersediakah kau menunggu sampai saat itu tiba? Tunggu aku sampai menjadi sarjana,"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan berusaha setia padamu, Oh Sehun,"

*** FIN ***

OMAKE...

"Ya ampun Kim seonsaengnim benar-benar sudah memiliki pendamping?!" Pekik seorang murid ketika mendapati sebuah cincin apik melingkar di jari manis Jongin yang tengah mengajar di kelasnya. Ada Sehun juga, duduk di pojok belakang. Tidak peduli dengan pekikan murid tersebut. Ia tetap fokus membaca.

Murid lain pun yakin cincin itu bukan sekedar cincin biasa, melainkan cincin pasangan. Terbukti dari setengah hati yang terukir.

"Oh ini? Aku akan bertunangan pertengahan bulan depan," ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang. Ia tidak melirik Sehun. Hahaha...

"Mwo?!"

"Hah?!"

"Yang benar?!"

"Dengan siapa?!"

Beberapa murid memekik kaget. Sementara Sehun masih fokus pada bukunya.

"Seseorang yang dekat denganku," jawab Jongin.

"Park Chanyeol seonsaengnim?" Tanya seorang murid.

Jongin hanya tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan salah seorang muridnya. Tidak tahu saja kalau Sehun mendengus sebal mendengar nama guru matematika itu disebut.

"Hun, sepertinya aku patah hati," ujar teman sebangku Sehun sembari memegang dadanya. Patah hati.

"Berlebihan,"

"Aku serius! Aku tidak rela guru Kim bersama guru Park,"

"Yakin guru Kim bertunangan dengan guru genit itu?"

"Uhum," temannya mengangguk, "mereka 'kan dekat,"

"Oh..." Sehun membalik halaman bukunya, tidak peduli dan sangat tidak berminat dengan apa yang dibicarakan teman sebangkunya.

Tidak tahu saja bahwa temannya itu tengah melotot kearah jari manis kanannya. Dimana terdapat cincin dengan setengah hati melingkar dengan indah.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai cincin model cheesy seperti itu?" Tanyanya heran. Pasalnya, Sehun itu orang yang tidak memakai barang dengan ukiran 'love' seperti itu.

Tunggu-

Kok kalau dilihat-lihat, cincin Sehun mirip dengan cincin Kim seonsaengnim ya? Pikirnya.

"S-sehun?"

"Hm?"

"Jangan bilang-"

"Apa?"

"Kau dan Kim ssaem-"

"Sehun! Katakan itu tidak benar!" Ia sedikit berteriak. Untunglah suasana kelas memang sedang sedikit ramai karna para murid sibuk menginterogasi guru konseling mereka.

"Benar," jawab Sehun kalem. Terlalu santai. Bahkan ia dengan tenang membalik halamannya kembali.

"Apa?!"

Sehun lantas menutup bukunya dan beralih menatap temannya dengan datar.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kim Jongin. Dia milikku!"

"Astaga! Jadi kissmark di leher guru Kim itu ulahmu? Kalian sudah sejauh itu?! Huwaa... guru idolaku sudah tidak perjaka!"

Plok!

Sehun memukul kepala temannya dengan kesal.

"Sial! Kami belum menikah! Aku bukan orang seperti itu! Memang aku yang membuatnya. Tapi tak sejauh itu! Kim ssaem masih perawan!"

"Perawan? Kau semenya?!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Terkutuklah kau, Oh Sehun!"

Oke! Teman Sehun satu ini adalah pengagum Jongin tipe uke!

THE END!

P.S : huwahh maaf datang2 bawa ff gaje bin flat lagi-_- please jangan minta sequel ketika mereka menikah, ataupun prequel ketika Sehun masih SMP-_- sungguh saya ga ada ide untuk semua itu.

maaf jika mengecewakan *bow

maaf gak bisa bales satu2, semua ff saya post lewat hape-_-

with Love, Winter AL... 


End file.
